


Not Left Unsaid

by Plastraa



Series: Communication Luthor Style [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Cheese, I write on an island so no beta, Lex is bad at feelings but Clark gets that, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastraa/pseuds/Plastraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of things Lex can't say because he's a Luthor, and Luthors don't do that. But then sometimes he does. </p>
<p>In the same world as Failure to Communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Solid block of CHEESE as per usual! :) I can't help it.

Lex turns over and leans toward the digital clock on the bedside table. The glowing numbers are casting a sickly green light that reminds him of the color of meteor rocks. Rocks that he'd spent the last year finding and destroying, so they could never be used against Clark again.

He lies back and stares at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. His hand reaches out unconsciously into the place beside him and the cold sheet sends a shiver through him. Pulling himself back into his own space as if he's been burned he can't help but think once again how the empty bed makes it impossible to sleep. There is no point in even trying.

This is ridiculous. He throws back the covers and gets out of bed pacing back and forth in the dark.  
When had he become so dependent upon having Clark in his life? He keeps pacing while his mind fills with his father's voice.

_“A Luthor does not show weakness. A Luthor does not need other people. A Luthor does not trust other people. A Luthor does not”_...but Lex does. Lex really does need and trust Clark. He realizes that this should scare him.

“Fuck it!” He turns and grabs the cell phone from the beside table and stabs the '1' with his finger until he hears dialing.

Clark answers on the third ring with a sleepy, “Lex?”

“We are both grown men you know Clark?”

“I would hope so.” Clark sounds bemused.

“And it's not the middle ages.” Lex bites out.

“O-o-kay. Lex, is there some reason we're having this conversation at...” There's a pause and then Clark continues, “three o’clock in the morning?

“I've been thinking. You should come home now.”

“You know why I can't do that Lex.” Clark sighs into the phone.

“You could be to Metropolis in five minutes if you really _tried_.”

Clark laughs at that. “I could be there in two if I _really_ tried.”

“Good so, you are coming home then?”

“You agreed to this Lex.”

“It's a stupid tradition _Clark_.” Lex emphasizes his name.

“Maybe, but it's important to my mom.”

“So does that make you the virginal bride, or me?”

“Oh, for...Just go to sleep Lex.”

“I...I...” Lex snaps his mouth shut, he will not say it. “Logistically it doesn't make any sense. We've been together for four years. Smallville is three hours away, there is no reason you should be there and I should be alone here.”

“So wait, are you saying that you can't sleep because I'm not in bed with you Lex?”

Yes! His mind demands. “I...I didn't say that.”

“Well it's a good thing you didn't have to then isn't it. Listen it's one night. After we're married tomorrow I promise I will do my very best to make sure you never sleep alone again. How does that sound?”

“If it makes you feel better Clark.” Lex says it as if it was of no consequence where Clark sleeps.

Clark laughs again. “You're impossible. Go to sleep. I love you Lex.”

Lex wouldn't normally say it, but supposes that some things should not be left unsaid. “I love you too Clark.”

When he hears Clark mutter _“bastard”_ he hangs up the phone and smiles to himself checking the clock on the bedside table. Then Lex gets back into bed to wait.

Trying not to gloat when Clark shows up windblown and still in his plaid pajama pants and a Met U t-shirt that had seen better days, he just pulls back the covers and pats the bed.

“You don't play fair Lex Luthor!”

“You know, that was more like three minutes Clark.” Lex says conversationally.

“And I hope you know that if my _mom_ finds out about this you will be the one explaining it to her!” Clark returns as he crawls into bed and runs his cold toes along Lex's ankle.

“I hadn't thought of that. Go back, immediately.” Lex says, but wraps his arms firmly around Clark.

“You're just worried you won't be her favorite anymore.”

“I'll always be her favorite Clark, as evidenced by the extra pie I get.” Lex knows his smile is smug and there is a matching tone in his voice.

“You're ridiculous, now go to sleep. I have to be up in a couple of hours to try to sneak back into my room before Lois or mom wakes up.” Clark tries to sound irritated even as he tightens his hold on Lex.

Within moments they are both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an illustrator not a writer, except when ideas bore holes in my brain, then this happens. As such this has no beta, if you see any glaring issues I would be forever grateful if you'd reprimand me.


End file.
